


Thunder

by WrC



Series: HiJack Drabbles [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Scared Hiccup, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack LOVES lightning a LOT, but Hiccup is scared shitless and desperately requires a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, inspired by the big-ass thunderstorm that was raging outside my window till just a moment ago.  
> But there were low-haning clouds so I couldn't see any pretty lightning :( Anyway, please enjoy :3

Jack sat on the bed behind the large window of Hiccup’s bedroom, looking at the spectacle in the night sky.

“Wow, did you see that one?!”

A big smile adorned his lips when he enthusiastically pointed at a section of the sky. He watched as more lightning arced between clouds, absorbed by the beauty of it. Rain was lashing down hard, but the wind was blowing away from the window so he had a pretty clear view. 

When he looked to his left, Hiccup was much father away then he’d expected.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just thunder… nothing special.” The brunet tried to sound bored, but Jack could hear he’s nervous. When a crash loud enough to rattle the windows and set off car alarms resounded through the room, Hiccup practically jumped against the ceiling.

“You’re afraid of thunder!”

“No, I-I’m not! It just startled me!”

His white-haired boyfriend smiled teasingly.

“Then come and join me”, he dared the brunet. “Let’s watch it together!”

Hiccup didn’t move an inch.

“I don’t want to.”

“Why nooooot”, Jack whined. “It’s gorgeous! The forces of nature at work! Lightning everywhere!”

A bright flash lit up the darkness for a split-second and Jack’s head spun back towards the window.

“Damn, missed it. That must have been a good one”, he mumbled. “It’s so cool, how can you not like it?”

“I just don’t, okay?” Hiccup replied defensively.

“Because you’re scared.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Oh, totally.”

“Jack, for fuck sake I’m not scared of thun—” For one brief moment, darkness was completely banned from every corner of the room and Hiccup stopped mid-sentence. It was immediately followed by one of the loudest thundering thunders they’d ever heard. The brunet yelped and clutched the covers to his chest.

“Holy shit that was big!” Jack exclaimed euphorically, but half of his words were lost in another deep, rumbling sound. When the sound passed, he heard a soft whimper. Hiccup was all but strangling the blanket now, hiding his face in it.

Jack was torn between laughing - oh come on it was at least a bit funny - and pity. After a short giggle, pity won and he closed the curtain. He scooted over and touched Hiccup’s shoulder. The boy flinched, startled by the sudden touch, but then leaned in.

“Hey, we’re safe inside. It’s okay.” Jack assured him.

“I-I know…” Hiccup whispered. “It’s still scary.”

“Okay, get up for a second.”

Jack sat down with his back against the wall and motioned for Hiccup to come sit in between his legs. He then wrapped the blanked around both of them. 

And so they sat, Hiccup curled up between Jacks legs and Jack holding him tight, trying to make him feel safe. The brunet buried his face in Jack’s hoodie and startled every time thunder followed another strike of lightning. Jack could feel his racing heartbeat.

He gently caressed his back, stroked through his hair and gave him little kisses. And even though the storm still raged on, Hiccup started to relax a bit, safely in Jack’s arms, listening to his calm breathing. 

“Thank you for not making fun of me”, Hiccup mumbled. “‘Cause this is one hell of a storm.”

“Well, the thought did cross my mind”, Jack had to admit. “But you looked too sad. Sad Hiccup’s are my weakness.”

Hiccup weakly punched him and fell silent again.

“You really like thunder, don’t you?” he asked after a while.

“Yes, I think it’s absolutely gorgeous. It’s so beautiful and exiting at the same time. Such a huge force, yet so pretty and intimidating and… yeah. I like it.”

“And now you can’t watch because your boyfriend is a scaredy-cat.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re more important than the heaviest lightning storm of the year.”

“Maybe… we could watch together.” Hiccup couldn’t believe he was even considering that.

“We could also just watch some Netflix or listen to music till the storm passes or-”

“I want to watch with you. I think.”

“Really?!” Hiccup could easily tell how exited the other was. “B-but I mean we shouldn’t. You wouldn’t like it.”

“Maybe I would if you’re there.”

So they moved to the window and Jack pulled back the curtains, once again staring at the wild play of light and darkness in the night sky. He felt Hiccup tense in his arms and he squeezed reassuringly.

“Don’t worry. We’re safe.”

“R-r-right.” Frankly, the brunet was scared shitless again.

To convince the shaking boy, Jack started to explain how thunder worked. How charge build up, what conditions would lead to a storm like this, how it could discharge again, and most important of all, why they were perfectly safe behind the bedroom window.

By the end of the lesson in physics, Hiccup wasn’t so scared anymore. He still wouldn’t watch thunder without the protective arms of his boyfriend wrapped around him, his body an assuring presence against his back, but he wasn’t shaking all the time. He could even see the beauty in the lightning. And when Jack gave him earplugs against the thunder, it was even more bearable.

Hell, he even enjoyed himself a little bit, although that might have been more due to the affection Jack was showering him with to keep him distracted from his fear than the beauty of a thunderstorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Now as I wrote this I though it would be more like Hiccup to know and explain thunder, but I stuck with Jack as the person who loves nature and all it's violence regardless. So consequently Jack just knows stuff about thunder. Google and wikipedia can be his best friend xD


End file.
